One Week
by Hyper Star Girl
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been best friends since forever. But when Syaoran has to stay with her and her mom for one week, will those seven days change everything? SS, ET, CT, M?, R?, N? - COMPLETE!
1. My So Called Life

One Week

Author's notes: Hello everyone! I'm back! And I promise it won't be like "Abused" where it took me almost a year to complete the story. At most, it'll only take 3 months or less to complete this story! It may only be 7 chapters! Happy? I knew you would.

Disclaimers: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or any songs I may use in this story. (There is one musical scene that the song comes from another musical, you'll see what it is soon! )

Chapter 1 – My so-called life

Hello, my name is Li Syaoran. I live in Tokyo, am sixteen years old and a junior at Seijou High. I am the heir to my family's enormous company that is controlled by my mother and father. But, because they are in charge, they are gone a lot, and they make me stay at my best friend's house because they don't trust me (for example, they don't want any parties going on at their house). So, I guess you could say I live with my best friend, Kinomoto Sakura.

Yes, you heard right. My best friend is a girl. We lived next door each other from the time we were born till we were 3, when her mother and father got a divorce, and her and her mother moved into a Terrace looking over Tokyo, but, because my mom and her mom were best friends, we were still able to see one another. Everyone thinks that we are, or, according to Tomoyo, SHOULD be a cute couple, but I had never really thought of her like that. She's... Sakura... I'll never feel that way about her. (An: Oh, how very wrong you are Syao-kun. )

"So, you're staying for an entire week?!" Sakura asked ecstatically. She had a huge smile on her face, and she looked like a kid on Christmas.

I laughed. "Yes, they're going to England to check on a new branch that just opened there. Nothing too serious, but it needs to be done."

"Did I hear England?" I rolled my eyes when I heard the annoying voice of my second cousin, Eriol.

"Yes, you know, the place your father lives in..."

"Ah, good ole England, how I miss it..."

"Then maybe you should go back."

"No! Because then I wouldn't be able to annoy you everyday!" He exclaimed.

"My point exactly..." I growled. I don't really hate my cousin, but he's along the same lines as Tomoyo, and that's a nightmare... But with those two together, is a horror story waiting to happen...

"Hey! I didn't hear my name in the list!" Speak of the devil...

"Well of course you're on the list my dear, you're number one." Eriol replied quickly, kissing her hand.

"I better be..." She replied. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo is Sakura's second cousin. Basically, it's like Eriol and Tomoyo are a match made in heaven, or a match made in hell in Sakura and my case. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Syaoran is staying at my house for a week!"

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo got all starry eyed. "I'll need to capture every moment!"

"Don't worry, we'll give you PLENTY to film." Sakura winked, cluing me in.

In a suave, sexy voice, I replied, "Sakura, not in front of the children."

Sakura giggled, Eriol smirked, and Tomoyo let out her trademark evil laugh.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! I'll make sure it'll happen!"

"Hoe..."

"What's going on?" Chiharu asked, all the while being given a piggy-back ride by Takashi as he carried her to our group. Following behind them were my cousin Meiling, Unkei (AN: Meiling's boyfriend), Rika, Kenzo (AN: Rika's boyfriend), Naoko, and Junichi (AN: Naoko's boyfriend). Is it just me, or are Sakura and I the only single ones in our group?

"Syaoran is staying at Sakura's... So I'll need to turn on my hidden cameras..." Her eyes went narrow, shadowy, and EVIL. All of us, including her loved one, Eriol, backed away from her in fright.

"Hidden... Cameras?" Sakura looked scared... I thought I would save her.

"Well, there'll be no need to turn those on, I'll make you a copy of what we film." Sarcasm was filled in my voice. I winked at Sakura and ran my lip across my top lip. Everyone laughed.

"You guys are goofy..." Chiharu laughed.

If you haven't noticed, Sakura and I tend to pretend we're a couple, and everyone thinks that's funny. "Well, naturally we..." I paused. There, walking past me, in slow motion, was the girl I've liked since I was eleven. Aya Akechi. Her hair flapped in the wind slowly, and she pulled it behind her ears to keep it from going into her face and messing up her make up.

"Can you drool anymore?" Sakura asked, snapping me out of my daze. I looked at her and smiled, reassuing her. But she wasn't letting that go easily. She put on fake water works. "So... So... You're looking at other girls... Are you sick of me?"

"No! No, I'm not sick of you! Not until you bare my children!" A little confused at that line, aren't you? Well, Sakura talks in her sleep, and at most points says outrageous things. So, to annoy the hell out of her, I claim that she tells me in her sleep that she has to bare my children.

Rika sighed angrily. "Not this again!"

The rest of us laughed at her annoyed face. She doesn't think that my little lie is very funny. I could tell Sakura was going to say something, but the bell for school interrupted her.

"Well, I'll see you later..." She said instead, looping arms with Tomoyo and walking off into the building.

"It's really a shame you two aren't a couple..." Eriol sighed. "Without you two together, the universe is out of whack."

"Yeah, but you and Tomoyo are whacky enough to keep it straight." I replied.

"Well, soon you'll be dating Aya, Sakura will be dating someone else, and we both know Aya will not want to hang out with us, so, our groupie will break apart. Sure, you two were never together, but haven't you ever even thought about it? You and Sakura, being more than just best friends?"

"Ha ha! Me and Sakura? An actual couple? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" I replied as we walked to the building, putting on a fake laugh.

I was trying to pretend that his statement didn't bother me, but as I thought of it, the idea bothered me. I don't know, Sakura, having an actual steady boyfriend? Sure, she's had boyfriends before, and I acted like how a big brother would, but why did that idea bother me now? No. It's like how it's always been. Sakura will always be my best friend. Always.

**Normal P.O.V**

Eriol smiled as he saw his cousin deep in thought. Knowing exactly what he was thinking, he added a statement to his last sentence in his mind. "But one week WILL change everything."

Author's Notes: Okay, please review, and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! I'll update next week! Ciao!

XOXO,

HyperMoonGirl


	2. Day one

Author's notes: Weeeee! I'm so happy right now, I am at the highest point my life has ever been right now, so, I'm settling in a treat for you guys: I'm making the chapters twice as long! Because I'm SUPERLY happy, and I loved all of your guys' reviews, thanks!

One Week – Chapter 2

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

"So I'll see you at six?" I asked my best friend Syaoran. I still can't believe he's going to be here for a whole week! I'm psyched!

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Do you have your keys?"

"Yes."

"Your I.D.?"

"Yes."

"Your clothes and things you need?"

"Yes Sakura, I have everything I need. Calm down."

"Sorry! He he!" I'm so giddy! He usually only stays for a day or two, and we don't usually get to have fun, but now that we get out of school earlier, he'll get to my house earlier! Not to mention my mom's going to be out late at meetings this week, so it'll be just Syaoran and I! It'll be just like playing house!

"So go home and get dinner ready, I'll be home at six right after work and I get my things." He hugged me good-bye.

"You bet! Have fun at work HONEY." I said, over exaggerating the word 'honey'.

"Okay SWEETY, see you at six." We both laughed and I kissed him on his cheek before I turned to leave. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I was obviously glowing. People said I looked different all day long. Well, how would you feel if your best friend was going to stay with you for a week? He's the best friend I could ever have.

"Sakura!" I turned suddenly at the sound of my cousin's voice.

"Tomoyo? What are you doing here? I would have thought you'd be in the back seat of Eriol's car by now!" I teased. She slapped me on the arm as soon as she closed the space between us.

"No, but its only 12:30." I laughed at her remark. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I'm going home and I'm going to make dinner for Syaoran and I." I replied as we started walking towards my destination home.

"What about your mom?"

"She's going to be out at meetings all this week and won't be home until real late." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"You... And Syaoran... All alone?" Tomoyo began to laugh evilly. Did I just see horns pop in and out of her head? "Hey! We should all have dinner together!!"

I smiled at the thought. "Yeah! You should bring Eriol over and we'll all just hang out!" I know, I practically said the same thing she did... So what? I noticed Tomoyo sweat drop.

"Sounds good! What time?" She asked.

"Syaoran's getting home about 6." I smiled, this was going to be so much fun!

"Okay, we'll be there about 6:30."

"Why 6:30?" I questioned while cocking my head to the side.

"Well, of course I need the secret lovers to have half an hour together before they have company..."

"How many times do I have to tell you that we're not lovers?"

"But you do want it, right?" I remained silent. It's true. I've liked Syaoran for five years now...

...But I know he doesn't like me like that... "That's besides the point..."

"But it's the truth."

I sighed as I looked down at my hands. "Look, I have to go home and prepare dinner, and straighten up. I'll see you at six..."

"Thirty." Tomoyo smiled at me. "Don't worry Sakura, he'll realize he loves you, and you'll finally get what you've always wanted."

I looked up and smiled reassuringly at her. "Thanks Tomoyo, but I know exactly how he thinks. He only thinks of us as best friends. And if that's the closest I can get, then I'm happy with what I can." I smiled and waved one last time before continuing my walk to my apartment a few blocks away. Syaoran and I will always be best friends. Nothing will ever change that, but I wish we could be something more. But that will never happen. And we'll never be more than friends.

**Syaoran's P.O.V:**

I sighed tiredly as I walked out of the elevator. Work was really exhausting. I know what you're thinking, "Why are you working when your parents are super rich?" Well, my parents thought it would be a great way to learn responsibility by working at a factory. So, from one to five I'm carrying and loading heavy boxes in and out of trucks for eight dollars an hour. I guess you can say it's worth it, but I'm superbly sore. Maybe Sakura will give me a massage... That would be nice...

I open the door to the apartment whose aroma was filled with the scent of teriyaki. "Sakura?"

"Hey honey!" She ran and leaped into my arms. I reached out and caught her to prevent her from falling. "How was work?"

I flinched from my aching bones trying to support her. In a low voice, I replied, "Painful..."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She hurriedly jumped down and grabbed my hands while inspecting my arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." I sighed as she began to massage my arms with her middle and index finger moving in a circular motion. "That feels good... Is dinner ready?"

I heard her laugh. I like her laugh. It's unique and like a ray of sunshine. "Yes, it is. But we'll have to wait."

I groaned. "Why?"

"Because I invited Tomoyo and Eriol over for dinner and they won't be here until six thirty..."

Another groan escaped from my lips. Why had she done that? I was... Wait... Why do I have a problem with it? Eriol is family and Tomoyo is like family, sure, at most points they're annoying, but I love them like they're my siblings, so why do I have a problem with having them over? Was I hoping for some alone time with Sakura? "Sakura..."

"Look, they're not going to be here for another thirty minutes, how about I give you a massage?" Within hearing that, my mood lightened. I made a little "Mmm" noise, and Sakura smiled knowing what answer was. "Get your ass on the couch, lazy bones."

"Hey! What do you think I did to have you give me a message?" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, I'm just playing with you... Lay down."

"I love a woman who takes charge." I winked at her just before she climbed on top of my back, one leg on each side, and began to apply pressure to my back.

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

Oh my god. I know it's wrong for me to say this but I love it when he's in pain, because then I get to give him a message and be closer to him than I usually can. He has such a great body... You can tell he works hard. But for some reason, he's always tense when I give him a message. I don't know why...

**Syaoran's P.O.V:**

"Relax!"

I released my tension after hearing her telling me to. I don't know why, but I get stiff when she gives me a message. It's a reaction I've been having... I don't know why. Her messages always feel good. I don't know what I'd do without her...

... That got me thinking to what Eriol talked to me about earlier. It was true. If I started to date Aya, I wouldn't be hanging out with the group anymore, because she would want me all to herself. And then Sakura would be dating other guys too, and then get married to one of them eventually. But why does that bother me? Why do I feel like I want her all to myself? Could I possibly like her more than a friend? Does she? Because why else would Eriol say something about us being together if Sakura didn't?

"Sakura...?"

I felt her stop her magic. "Hm?" I attempted to roll around, but Sakura's position blocked me from doing it. She realized she was in the way, and she raised her hips and spread her legs a little wider to allow me to roll around. When I was done, she sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I took her small hands into mine and looked into her eyes. Should I ask her? I'm not even sure about my feelings, why should I ask her about hers? "Sakura..." As I continued to look into her eyes, it was like she began to entrance me.

Green. My favorite color. Was it just coincidence that my best friend's eye color was my favorite color? Okay, I went beside the point... This is the moment that I realized I had slowly sat up and was inching towards Sakura's lips. I saw her lips trembling and heard her breaths inhale and exhale hard and sharp. My nose had barely touched her cheek, my lips mere millimeters from hers, and our eyes closed, when a noise took us out of our trance. The sound of the doorbell.

I opened my eyes and looked at Sakura. Her eyes were still closed, and had the look as if she was waiting for something. Then the second doorbell took her out of her trance and her eyes snapped open. In the blink of an eye, she pushed me back down on the couch and got off top of me and ran to the door.

"You guys are early!" She smiled. But there was something different about her right then. Disappointment and anger was mixed in with her fake cheer and smile.

"Well, I figured why make you guys wait a half an hour when we'd have more time to hang out if we came early?" Tomoyo asked as she hugged Sakura.

"Why? Did we interrupt your guys' make-out session?" He was close... Too close...

"Well! Let's eat dinner!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen, Tomoyo and Eriol following but stopping in the dining room and sitting in the table. "You know Syaoran, it's rude to lay on the couch like a lazy husband when your wife is in the kitchen."

"She'll get over it." I joked back as I stood up and walked to the dining table and sat with them also. "Do you want some help?"

"No, I'm fine!" Sakura replied as she walked out with two plates and placed them in front of the psycho couple. "Bon appetite!"

I followed her into the kitchen without her knowing and grabbed her waist. She screamed very loud in fright, and I got amusement from the moment. "Hey..."

"Hey." She replied and smiled at me as she made up our plates.

I walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Dr. Pepper, then I paused. Eriol and Tomoyo are here too. "What do you guys want to drink?"

"I'll take Pepsi!" Tomoyo replied.

"Same here." Eriol's voice followed. "Pepsi it is."

I poured the sodas and we sat down and ate Sakura's delicious chicken teriyaki rice bowl.

Two hours later Tomoyo and Eriol needed to leave because they had a date, which was stupid because didn't they plan to hand out with us? So, Sakura and I sat in an awkward silence on the couch. The same couch that our little moment happened. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know, what's on?" She asked.

I smiled. "SCARY MOVIES."

"Uh... No."

"Aw... Come on...? Please?" I gave her a puppy-dog face.

She laughed. "Fine..."

"Yay!" I flipped it onto the channel with one of my favorite scary movies, Halloween. I laughed evilly as the opening credits went on with the lit pumpkin.

"This isn't so scary..." I heard Sakura remark. I laughed evilly again.

"You'll see..."

An hour and a half later Sakura and I were ready to go to bed, Sakura dead-bolted to my waist.

"Okay Sakura, it's time to change into our pajamas..."

Sakura whimpered. "But... But... What if Michael Myers comes after me?"

I grinned. "I'll be in the bathroom right here. You see him, you just scream, and I'll be right there. Okay?"

"Okay..." she frowned as she watched me leave.

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

He's in here. I know it. Michael Meyers is watching me, somewhere. Then he's going to lash out at me and kill me... I whimper with that thought. I back up slowly after putting on my shirt and I feel myself run into something, and, on instinct, I scream.

**Syaoran's P.O.V:**

I heard Sakura scream and I instantly ran into her room. "What?"

"Sorry, I ran into the nightstand..." I fell anime style hearing that. I should have known...

"Are you ready for bed?" I looked at her and she nodded. I climbed into her bed at the same time she did and turned to turn off the lamp as she did the same. I scooted up to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. I heard her sigh in content and wrapped her arm around mine. I put my head in between the space of her neck and her shoulder.

It feels like a tradition to do this. Ever since we were little we'd fall asleep like this, because just before nap time Sakura would cry because she missed her father. Then as we grew older, it evolved into boys she liked that didn't like her back, and now it doesn't feel right not to sleep like that.

.... No wonder Tomoyo and Eriol think we should be a couple...

"Good night."

"Good night." I heard her reply before falling into a deep sleep.

Author's notes: And that's the end of the first day! Only six more days to go and our lovers will be together. Unfortunately for you all it'll take six more weeks to find out what happens! Sorry!


	3. Day two

One Week: Chapter 3: Day Two 

Everything was in black and white as Syaoran was running down the street. It was pouring rain and he was soaked to the bone, but he knew he had to find his destination. There was only one problem though: He didn't know what _exactly_ was his destination. Finally, a figure appeared a little in the distance running as far away as she could. He yelled out something, but he heard nothing. It was as if his whole world was a silent movie.

He eventually caught up with the figure, having the advantage of being able to run faster, and grabbed her shoulders, lightly pressing her to the wall. To Syaoran's unconscious surprise, the owner to the shoulders he was holding onto was that of his best friend, Sakura Kinomoto. Once again, no words came out as his lips began to move, and he watched as tears began to form in her eyes and fell down her cheeks, blending into the rain. Tears formed in his eyes, but did not allow them to be released. After saying his speech that he would never be known what it was about, he pulled Sakura against his body, laying his head on her shoulder, holding onto her for dear life. Silently he continued to talk, until Sakura's mouth opened and finally something made sense.

"SHUT UP!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Syaoran bolted up in bed as those two words were blasted into his left ear. Sakura sat up and slammed her snooze button. "Five more minutes..."

"Oh yeah, she says that quietly." He mumbled as he slowly rose out of bed and looked at the clock. 5:30 a.m. "Sakura..." School didn't start till eight. They had a good hour of sleep they could do. Since he was already –abruptly- woken up, he may as well have breakfast and get an early start on the morning. When he was about to walk out of the room, he hears Sakura's voice.

"Syaoran..."

Syaoran turned at hearing his name and walked toward the sleeping girl in the bed and sat next to her. "What Sakura?"

"Oh Syaoran..." He blinked. "Oh! It's so big and it's just the right size!" His eyes widened at hearing that and, not realizing it, fell off the bed from shock. What –exactly- was she calling big and just the right size? "Of course I'll marry you!" Syaoran then fell anime style. So much for what his idea was...

Syaoran sat at the dining room table with three plates sitting on the table. One full with chocolate chip pancakes, one with three lying on them, and once completely clean. He smiled in content as he bit into on of his pieces he cut out to eat. Suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard echoing from the hallway, where Sakura emerged, her once neat pigtails ruffled, her pajamas askew, and her robe thrown on, untied.

"Morning!" He welcomed.

"Morning..." Sakura's eyes then set on the chocolate chip pancakes. "CHOCOLATE CHIP!" she exclaimed as she ran to the table and began to pile her plate.

Syaoran sweat dropped. "You know, you were talking in your sleep again this morning..."

"Oh really? Was I begging you to let me bare your children again?" Sakura asked in a joking and teasing tone.

He smiled. "No, it was about something being so big and just the right size..."

She paused from her menacing eating to look at her best friend. Then she coughed. "I don't know what dream world you're living in... One minute something –AHEM- is big and just the right size, and then I'm asking to bare your children... Syaoran, do you need some confidence, or some lotion perhaps?" she asked while placing her hand on his arm in a comforting manner, all the while a teasing smile on her face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, flinging some chocolate chip pancakes at her.

"Hey, no food fights in my house unless you're going to clean it up!"

Nadeshico, Sakura's mother, exclaimed as she entered the dining

area in a violet pant and jacket suit with a sapphire blue blouse. Her gray-violet hair was put up in a tight clip, with bangs reaching her dark brows. Black eyeliner surrounded her beautiful emerald eyes that Sakura had luckily inherited and her eyelashes where longer and more full thanks to her mascara. She walked into the connecting kitchen and poured some coffee into a mug.

"Sorry mom..." Both Sakura and Syaoran replied.

**Syaoran's P.O.V.:**

Woah is Sakura's mom scary! She's pretty, but pretty strict to top it off. She can be nice, but during the week that she has non-stop meetings, watch out! That's why I'm lucky enough to stay with them during her mother's worst week. I really feel bad for my best friend. She goes through half a month of bad moods... IF you get what I mean.

"Sorry Mom..." Sakura and I say in unison. Since I've grown up with this woman, she's like my second mother. So, I call her mom. Although, I do miss when she was a model and less stressed.

Nadeshiko smiled. "So Syaoran, are Yelan and your father okay? I feel so bad that I haven't caught up with them!"

"Yes they're fine. By the way, thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh, it is no problem at all! You're like a son to me!" Like a son! Pa! If only she knew the kind of thoughts running through my head about her daughter right now, who, according to her, should be like my sister, although we are best friends.

Sakura smiled nervously. I gulped. Had she noticed the flash of my emotion at that statement at that moment? "Well! Time to get ready for school! Come on Syaoran!"

"But, I'm-"

"Now!" I obeyed. I guess the woman really is the neck... She grabbed my hand and we entered her room. I watched as she entered her walk in closet, then exited in her school uniform, only there was something different.

"Why are you wearing your black skirt? You always wear your white one." Our uniforms are interchangeable. The girls can wear Black or white skirts, and the boys... Hey! The boys don't get special treatments! Why is that?

"Oh, no particular reason..."

Wait, did she reply to my first question or the one I said in my head? I watched as I saw her kneel down to grab her backpack and I got more view of her thigh. I gulped. What the hell was wrong with me? She's my best friend! I've known her since I was little! Our parents had us take baths together when we were little because we were so close we wouldn't separate. Maybe I can not separate myself from her and I can shower with- Ack! Bad thought! Bad thought!

"Are you ready?" She asked. I shook my head to get the bad thoughts out of my head. "Geez! You told me you were ready! You don't usually like to wait until the last minute!"

Why is she so complaining today? "No, sorry, I'm ready, let's go."

**Sakura's P.O.V.:**

Oh god! I hope I didn't blow up too bad at Syaoran! This is sooo bad! My other Best Friend, Tom, decided to pay me a visit today. I'm being sarcastic, that is not thy best, not even a friend! Gr... That's why I'm wearing a black skirt today, you can never be too sure when a-

"Ow!" I stop my walking into school and grab my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked me. He looked concerned. I hid my pain as to not worry him and smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, just a little pain, I think I ate to fast."

"I always tell you to eat slower, but do you listen?"

"Nope! And never will!" I smiled again. He fell for it!

"Sakura! Syaoran!" I heard from behind me. I looked and saw Tomoyo and Eriol walking towards us.

"Hey guys..." Syaoran replied.

I leaned over to Tomoyo and whispered into her ear. "Tomoyo, do you have any midol?"

Tomoyo looked at me, then began to laugh, evilly. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!!! Poor Syao-kun!!! In fact, I do!" Tomoyo went into her backpack and pulled out the bottle and shook it, but no rattle came. "Huh?" She opened the lid and looked inside. "Whoops, sorry Saku-chan, I don't have any!"

"Midol?" Both Eriol and Syaoran asked, raising their eyebrows. "Stop that!" They pointed at each other.

"Uhhh, I just have a headache, and Midol could help, but it seems like Tomoyo's all out, ha ha ha, how funny."

Suddenly, my mortal enemy appeared in sight with her numerous groupies. Aya Akechi. I saw Syaoran staring at her and it made me upset. She wasn't the kind of girl he should be with. I'm not saying I should, but knowing what kind of person she is, I KNOW she's not good for Syaoran. She has had sex with some of her one week boyfriends in the shower rooms, and then once getting money and riches from them, then dumps them for someone else. She only goes out with people for things, not for love.

I sighed as the bell rang. "It's only Tuesday and already I'm worn out..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Syaoran! Can you drop it?"

"Sorry! You just don't look very good..." He looked down.

We were walking to my apartment. I sighed after hearing his statement. I hate it when he can read my emotions! In truth, I was in major pain. I get very bad cramps the first couple of days, and the first day is the worst. I felt like I was being torn into pieces little by little the whole day. But, of course, I'm all out of any kind of pain killer that's okay for me to take, and couldn't ask Syaoran to go get those things for me; even if he was my best friend. He's a boy! He probably wouldn't understand! And I couldn't go, because I have no money and it hurts just to walk a few blocks to my apartment, let alone a mile!

**Syaoran's P.O.V.:**

Something's wrong with her, I know it. She looks like she's in major pain, but she doesn't want to tell me. What could be wrong with her though? I watched as she opened the door and let us in. I sighed as I sat down on the couch.

"Sakura, come here..." Sakura obeyed and sat next to me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me and smiled. When she replied, her voice squeaked. When that happens, that's a major sign that she's lying. "I'm fine! I'm going to get some juice, you want some juice?"

She stood up and walked to the kitchen. I heard her open the cupboard, take out two glasses, then walk over to the kitchen. Suddenly, I heard the glass shatter against the floor. I ran into the kitchen to see her kneeling down on the ground, glass and water everywhere. She was panting hard and I could REALLY tell she was in pain. Not even bothering to think of how much leg I could see with her in that position, I ran to her side.

"Honey, my water just broke..." In a time that she was in pain and had some cuts on her leg from the shattered glass she can still find time to make a joke.

I laughed. "Come on..." I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. I went and got peroxide, cotton balls, and a few band-aids. I began to clean up her wounds, then, I looked at her. "Sakura... Please, tell me, what's wrong?" I leaned over to look her in the eyes, causing my position to go in between her legs.

"N-Nothing..." She said and then she panted hard. "The bottle of water slipped out of my hand and I got cut, that's what hurts..."

"Sakura..." I moved in more to where my face was mere inches from hers. "You've been in pain all day, something's wrong." Slowly, her emerald eyes began to entrance me.

"I... I..." She didn't get to finish as my lips reached hers and lightly kissed her on the lips.

**Sakura's P.O.V.:**

Oh. My. God! We're kissing! His lips are on mine! I should not tell him things from now on, I get kisses to get me talking, but I don't mind. Unfortunately, his kiss didn't make me completely forget about my painful craps. One decided to attack me in the middle of the kiss, and I whimpered in pain. He backed away.

"I-I'm sorry..." I looked up and saw him blushing.

Unbeknownst to me, I was as red as an apple. "I-It's okay..." I whimpered again.

"Please... Tell me what's wrong?" he asked again, puling a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I sighed as I looked at him. Should I...?

**Syaoran's P.O.V.:**

This has got to be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. EVER. I went from kissing my best friend (I'm not complaining about that, though.) to going to the drug store. I walked to the front of the store and set down the items Sakura had asked for. Luckily, it was a female cashier. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." I replied. I watched as she looked down at the bottle of Midol, and other random feminine things that Sakura may need for this time. "Uh, this isn't for me or anything... It's for..."

"Yeah, I understand. I think it's really sweet that you went out to get these things for your girlfriend..."

I smiled. I liked the sound of that. "Yeah, yeah, my girlfriend."

"Have you thought of getting some chocolate for her?"

I looked at her strangely. "Chocolate? Why?"

"Believe me, you'll be happy if you get it now." I shrugged. I looked next to me and saw the many chocolates. I grabbed two each of every one of the candies Sakura likes. "Wow, I wish I had a boyfriend like you..."

I smiled and looked down. "Thanks..."

"That'll be $22.43."

WOW! "Oh, okay, um... Here. Keep the change." I gave her $23 dollars and left the drug store. I ran all the way to Sakura's apartment. I knew she was in worse pain than when I left her. I knew it. When I finally reached the apartment I heard her loud whimpers and I quickly opened the door. "I'm here, I'm here." I quickly got her two pills of Midol and a glass of water.

She looked up at me with teary eyes. "Thank you..."

I wiped her tears away. "You don't need to thank me. I want to take car of you. Tell me the next time you need something."

The rest of the night we did the same routine, only we had a marathon of chocolates and movies. Sakura wore a pair of sweatpants and a big t-shirt, while I wore a white t-shirt and my boxers. We cuddled on the couch and spent the rest of the day just lying there. Eventually it became ten o' clock, and I carried the sleeping Sakura to bed. I looked at her as the image of me kissing her flashed in my mind, and then some scenes from my dream. Why were all of my feelings for her changing? Could I possibly be falling in love with her? Am I in love with her?

Author's notes: I'll be updating every week! I'll write any info I would write in the next chapter. It's really late and I'm really tired. Goodnight!


	4. Day three Part 1

One Week 

Aw! Thank you so much for all the reviews!!! I think is the most reviews I've ever gotten! I feel so lucky!!! Thank you! By the way, I realized my borders don't load... So I'm going to do this kind of border, that hopefully will work:

_**&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?**_

By the way, the theme song I am using for this story is called: "Bizarre Love Triangle" by New Order. I don't own it, but I'm using it in here as the theme song. Never heard of it? Go to , press music, and type in "Bizarre Love Triangle", you should be able to see the music video. Btw, this chapter is going to have a little somethin' somethin' about "Spanking the Monkey" **coughcough** It will still be PG-13, but if you don't like that stuff, don't flame me about it. I warned you. It's not bad though! Don't worry. It's just... Kinda... Talking about it. You'll see.

Chapter 4: Day 3 Part 1

**Syaoran's P.O.V:**

I groaned as I heard Sakura's alarm go off and her hand slamming against its plastic SNOOZE button. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. Last night I had gotten barely any sleep. Why? I sigh as I turn my head towards the girl lying next to me. I'm not so sure myself. Why is this happening all of a sudden? Ever since Eriol said those things, I've been getting feelings for my best friend, but is it just developing, or have they always been there? I groaned again and got out of bed. I showered, brushed my teeth, put on my clothes for today, and walked to the kitchen. I poured some cereal, then walked into the dining room, sat down, and turned on the television in the dining room, turning it to VH1. Right then a music video started, as if by fate, and its music began to play.

_"Every time I think of you,_

_I get a shot right through with a bolt of blue._

_It's no problem of mine,_

_But it's the problem I find,_

_Living a life I can't leave behind._

_There's no sense in telling me 'The wisdom of a fool won't set you free',_

_But that's the way that it goes,_

_And it's what nobody knows,_

_Well everyday my confusion grows."_

I blinked at that first lyric to the song. That was a little too close to what's going on... Because I don't want how everything was to change... For our group to be broken apart because I date Aya... And then for the past few days nobody knows how confused I've been, which caused my lack of sleep.

_"Every time I see you falling,_

_I get down on my knees and pray._

_I'm waiting for that final moment you'll say the words that I can't say."_

I blinked. That had nothing to do what was going on. Maybe this song isn't too close to how I was feeling.

_"I feel fine and I feel good,_

_I'm feeling like I never should._

_Whenever I get this way I just don't know what to say,_

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday?_

_I'm not sure what this could mean,_

_I don't think you're what you seem._

_I do admit to myself that if I don't hurt someone else,_

_Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be."_

Half of that reminds me of Sakura. Everything's basically changed since I came here to stay. My feelings for her have changed, or are just now revealing itself, we've kissed, everything's just... Changed. I don't know what to say around her anymore when bad thoughts get into my head, I'll end up saying something stupid, and sometimes I just wish that nothing had changed, that Eriol hadn't gotten me thinking. Then that second half reminds me a lot of Aya. Because in all truth, I don't know her at all, I only think about how she is, and what if she isn't what I think she is? But I don't know about the whole "If I don't hurt someone else, then I'll never see just what we're meant to be" has anything to do with it. Eh, the whole song doesn't have to relate to you. The verse came back on and the song ended. I sighed and sat there in confusion.

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

_"Every time I see you falling,_

_I get down on my knees and pray._

_I'm waiting for that final moment you'll say the words that I can't say."_

That last line was too close for comfort. I was just innocently brushing my teeth when I heard Syaoran turn on the T.V. and begin to watch a music video. I listened to the song, it was really good, and I figured it was about a guy who was in love with two girls, seeming as if he doesn't hurt someone else he'll never see what will happen with the other girl. It was really good. I liked it. But that last line felt as if it was deliberately put in there to bring me down, because that line made me think of Syaoran.

For the past few years I've been waiting for him to feel the same and tell me, because I sure as hell won't! I'm scared it'll freak him out! I spit out my toothpaste, rinsed, and then entered the dining area, unaware to Syaoran, who seemed to be out of it. I snuck up behind him and kissed his cheek, jerking him out of La-la land.

"Morning!" I smiled at him before I went into the kitchen and popped a Pop-Tart into the toaster.

"Um, morning?" He blinked at me like I was from some other universe. What was wrong with me?

"What?"

"Um... Nothing..."

**Syaoran's P.O.V:**

"Um... Nothing..." I looked back down at my cereal. I couldn't help but stare. Nowadays I seem to be doing a lot of staring at her... Why does she seem so hot to me now?

I heard her sigh. "Whatever you say... But if you have the hots for me just get it over with and say it."

I nearly fell off my chair when I heard her say that. How did Sakura notice that?! She can barely notice when a guy likes her, yet she notices me? That's when I realized she had sarcasm all into her voice. "Me? Have the hots for you? Keep dreaming Kinomoto."

"Oh, but I don't have to dream Li." She smiled at me teasingly as she sat down next to me and ate her Pop-Tart. I saw her reach for the remote.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm changing it to Nickelodeon, I want to watch my toons."

"But why?"

"Are you questioning me?" I gave her the look, and, instead of backing up in fear like most do, she smiled widely at me and pushed the buttons to the stations.

"You know, I hate it that you're immune to anything I do, and know what I'm thinking and feeling." All except one thing I'm feeling right now, and I'm sure you don't even want to know what I'm thinking about right now... Wait, when have I been such a horn dog?

"All the privileges of being a best friend." Yeah, Best friend who I'm having very bad thoughts about in my head. "Uh oh, we better go if we don't want to be late for school!"

"Yeah, let's go."

**_&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?_**

It's time for lunch now. Lunch is good, it's Sakura's favorite period. Ah! God, why can't I stop thinking about her? Sakura this, Sakura that, Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA! God, I'm even starting to annoy myself. What's wrong with me?

_"...With every day my confusion grows..."_

That damned song again. Has everything turned against me? It seems like my own conscience has turned against me!

"Syaoran?" Ah, the angel speaks... Damnit!

"Hm? What?"

"Were you listening to anything I was saying?"

"Um... No, sorry. I was a bit... Distracted..." Distracted by you.

She sighs. "Never mind..."

"No, I'm sorry, really, I want to hear it, I just, have a lot on my mind..." I felt the guilt surging through my veins.

"About what?" She asked.

"Um, just forget about it, nothing to be worried about."

"But that's what best friends are for! They listen to problems! Come on! Tell me!" She smiled. If she only knew she was the problem...

So... Where do I begin? "Well, you know I've liked Aya for a while, right?" She nodded in disgust. I don't understand why she doesn't like her... Must be a girl thing. "Well, now there's this other girl I like, and I can't pick between the two."

She grabbed my arm. "Who is it?"

I gulped. Here is goes. "She's-"

"Over here!" I heard Tomoyo exclaim about ten feet away from us. For once I'm happy of her psychotic arrival. "Sakura-chan! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Well Tomoyo-chan, I'm in the same place we always eat in, you should have looked here first before anywhere else..." Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"I guess you're right..."

"Tomoyo!" Eriol came running up, panting and sweating.

"Hey Eriol." Sakura greeted.

"Hey Eriol..." I looked at his face. I mean, he always looks funny, but today he looked even funnier.

"Hey Sakura, merry younger cousin."

"BY TWO MONTHS!!!" I exploded.

"Calm down Syaoran." Sakura smiled reassuringly.

"Sorry... I have a lot going on right now..."

Eriol smiled evilly, Tomoyo whipped out her video camera. Damn psychos. "Oh really, what?"

"Oh, Syaoran's falling for another girl, but he hasn't told me who it is... Is it Akiko? I bet it's Akiko! Or Momo? Could be her..." Sakura began to ramble on and on about who the mystery girl could be. This may take her a LONG time. She's the last person she'd think was the mystery girl, which I think is a good thing. Ha ha, she can just keep on guessing...

"It's me isn't it? I knew it!" What the hell? No, she's naïve and gullible, she'd never think it was her! "Ha ha ha, you should have seen the look on your face! Got you good Syao-kun!"

I realized we hadn't gone on through our normal routine today, am I really that distracted? "Well Saku-chan, you know you're the only girl for me."

"I better be, but because of all of this 'falling for another girl' stuff, you're sleeping on the couch."

"But Saku-chan..." I whined. I knew it wasn't true, but it's all part of the act.

"Aw! Poor Syaoran's gonna be on the couch tonight! Well, you can always 'Dance in your kitchen' to feel better." I shot Eriol a glare.

"Hoe? Syaoran can't dance in his kitchen! He's locked out, that's why he's staying with me! If he needs to dance in a kitchen he's going to have to dance in mine!" Sakura said, obviously not getting the true meaning of what 'Dancing in your Kitchen' is... Although, I don't mind her statement... Gah! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Eriol and Tomoyo burst out at Sakura's remark. "Hoe? What?"

"You're so kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Hoe!!!" Sakura ran behind me. "Syaoran! Save me!"

"What's up?" Well, now all of my troubles are just being jolted into my life, aren't they?

"Hello Aya..." I said to her.

She smiled at me. "Hello Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol."

"Hey Aya." All of them replied in unison.

Aya looked at me and saw Sakura's arms wrapped around my waist and her head against my shoulder. Did I just see jealousy flash in her eyes? "So, are you two like, a couple?"

Before I could speak, Eriol and Tomoyo jumped in. "Yeah, they just got together last night. Sakura wasn't feeling well, so Syaoran took care of her and they just... Got together. Isn't that romantic?"

"Sure is, you're a sweet guy Syaoran." Aya said and smiled at me. I could only smile. I was speechless!

"Bu-" Before Sakura could finish her speech of the truth, Aya spoke again.

"So, are you guys going to that party on Friday?"

"Of course we are!" I answered. Wow! I can speak!

"Great." Aya smiled.

"Yeah, but tomorrow night we're all going on a date, a total of twelve people." Tomoyo said.

"Oh really, where to?" Yeah, where to? I'd like to know when to drive my "girlfriend" Sakura to wherever the hell our spur of the moment date is.

"We're going to see that new scary movie 'THE GRUDGE', we figured we should be fair to the boys and let them take us to a movie they want to see." I heard Sakura moan "Hoe" into my back. I sweat dropped.

"Great, I'm going to that movie too. I'll see you there." Aya smiled at me one last time and walked away. Wow! My day was just getting better and better! Sakura and I are supposedly together, Aya's jealous and going to the movie to keep an eye out, and Sakura is pressed very tightly to my back. WHAT A DAY!!!

Author's notes: Well, this is 6 pages, so I decided to make day three be a two-parter, because there's much more to establish on this day, along with day 5, which will also be a two-parter (Duh! Party!). And also, I'm tired and spent too much time daydreaming that it's now one... See you next week!


	5. Day three Part 2

One Week – Day Three: Part 2 

**Syaoran's P.O.V:**

"What the hell was that all about?" Sakura burst suddenly.

"Why? What's wrong with being my girlfriend?" I asked, pretending to be mocked hurt when in fact I was truly. What has happened to me?

"Well... Nothing... I just..." Is she blushing? "...I just don't like people thinking something that's not true!"

"But people already think you two are together!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Is she trying to help?

"So?"

"Sakura, please, Aya's finally beginning to notice me, you're not going to ruin it now are you?" I gave her a puppy dog look and grabbed both of her hands in mine. "Please?"

She sighs. Wow, I even love her annoyed sighs... Wait, love? "Well, how can I resist that face?"

I smiled as the bell rang. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and picked up my backpack. "I'll see you later Saku-chan!!!"

"Okay Syao-kun!!" She blew me a kiss. I feel dazed... Why?

"Eriol, are you..." I look at the scene of Tomoyo and Eriol making out before class began. Do they ALWAYS have to do this? "ERIOL HIRIGAZAWA!!!"

Eriol broke the kiss. "Gotta go." He gave her one last peck before he picked up his backpack and walked with me to our 5th period. "So, you and Sakura are 'going out' eh?"

I noticed our classroom coming closer. Once we can't inside we can't talk, stupid teacher's rule. So, I decided to leave him hanging. "Yeah, thanks to you and Tomoyo. Thanks man, now I have an excuse to kiss and touch Sakura!" I patted his back quickly before running into the classroom, hearing his protests all the way.

**&?&?&?&?&?&?&?**

Sakura and I entered inside of her apartment. I sighed as I sat down on the couch and let my whole body sink into its' comforting cushions. Sakura set down her backpack next to mine and sat next to me, her head landing on my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. Every time I'm on this couch I seem to get lucky. Is that just coincidence?

She looked up. "Hi..."

She had never seemed so beautiful to me in my life. "Hi..."

"So..." She said as she grabbed my hand. "What are we going to do about this whole Aya thing?"

My eyes widened. I had been so caught up in Sakura I had completely forgotten the new problem at hand. "Well, I think we should practice the date thing, so that it's not too suspicious..."

"Well, we've known each other our whole lives, we know everything about each other, believe me, I think we're fine."

"Yes, as BEST FRIENDS, but I'm talking as LOVERS."

"Aren't lovers when they're having sex?"

"Well, I guess we could make that happen..." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She punched my shoulder.

"You're such a horn dog!"

"Hey! I'm only male!" At least last time I checked...

"Well, what do we have to accomplish as BOYFRIEND and GIRLFRIEND?" Wow, Sakura being my girlfriend. Why did it feel right?

I thought. What was it? We already accomplished acting like a couple, we're practically a married couple, but what worried me? Then it struck me. "Kissing..."

"KISSING?" She exclaimed.

"Kissing... Don't you notice that that's all everyone else does? It's like I'm here! Kiss. I'm leaving! Kiss. I win! Kiss. It's always about kissing. If we don't kiss it won't be believable."

"Well, how do you suppose we practice? I mean, we could practice, but how are you going to start it?" She asked.

I shrugged. I really didn't know. I thought. And thought. And thought. Then it hit me. It was perfect, and I was happier about it because I got to kiss Sakura. I placed my fingertips under her chin and lifted her face to look at me. Her eyes looked into mine as I slowly leaned forward. We both closed our eyes just before my lips touched her soft and sweet lips.

She made a noise as she wrapped her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. I squished her to me as I pressed my lips on hers harder than earlier. Taking my chances, I asked for entrance, in which she accepted, and seemed to make both of us happy. As our kiss got more and more passionate, I slowly began to lay her down on the sofa. Everything good with Sakura seems to happen on this sofa. It's like it's my good luck charm. We should take it with us when we get married... Wait, did I just say when we get married? That's wrong! But... It sounds right. She made more noises until we heard the footsteps. We quickly separated and fixed ourselves, and I turned on the T.V. just before her mother entered.

"Hey kids!"

"Hey..." We both answered, seemingly disappointed. Did Sakura like the kiss?

"How was your day?"

"Great!" We looked at each other.

"Great. Hey, I have tickets for this new foreign film, you want to go see it?"

"Sure!" we both answered as we followed her out the door.

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

Nadeshiko sighed as she opened the door and let me enter first with the sleeping Sakura in my arms. Obviously foreign films are not good for Sakura. I carried her to our bed... Wait, I mean, her bed, and covered her with the covers. I smiled at her as I quickly pecked her lips in her sleep, making her smile. During the foreign film and watching Sakura sleep through most of it, I thought about things. About life with her, why I couldn't imagine my life without having her to myself, why I found myself to say ridiculous things, and that's when I realized...

"I love you..."

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

Author's notes: Well, I hope you guys like this chapter!!! Finally, Syaoran has admitted to himself that he is in love with Sakura, but will naïveté and confusion not bring them together? We'll see...


	6. Day four

One Week – Day four 

"Heaven must be missing an angel. Missing one angel child, cause you're here with me right now."

I groaned as that song went off on Sakura's alarm clock. She seemed to agree as the groaned, reached over, and slammed her palm on the snooze button, falling back asleep. I smiled. She'll never change. I quickly gave her a tight squeeze before getting out of bed. I got ready, then went into the dinning room to eat breakfast… And to think…

… Okay, so, this isn't like all the other times when you've had girlfriends and you THOUGHT you loved them. You really love Sakura, which explains why you're always happy when you're around her, why you're so obsessive, why else would you NEVER be truly happy with your girlfriends?

"…Because they were never Sakura…" I answered my thoughts. Wow, I really must be going crazy. I'm talking to myself.

"Who was never Sakura?" My eyes literally popped out at that moment. I looked up to see the angel occupying my thoughts.

"Um… Roses. Roses are never going to be Sakuras."

She looked at me as if confused. "Yes, they never will…" She was about to walk into the kitchen, should I tell her?

"… I love you, Sakura." She paused at the entrance. Maybe I should have waited before I left? She continued to stare. Okay, state of emergency!! I began to fake laugh. "Ha! You should have seen the look on your face! I'm just messing around with you!"

She pouted. "That was mean!" and stormed into the kitchen. As soon as she entered the kitchen I banged my head into my hands. I loath myself…

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

After the bell rang, Tomoyo ran to my side and literally dragged me out of the school, with Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Meiling behind us. She was overly excited, talking about how she made the perfect outfits for all of us to wear, and how she was going to do my hair and makeup to make me irresistible to Syaoran. I sweat dropped as she threw me into the backseat of her limo, the others piling in after. The whole 20 minute ride to her mansion was long, consisting of Tomoyo's eyes either filled with stars or closed, talking about how perfect everything will be, with the other girls squealing in delight. Why did I agree with this?

"Hoe…"

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

"And… Done!" Tomoyo exclaimed, finishing up my make up. "Take a look!" She turned me around to take a look in the vanity mirror. I'd have to say, she didn't make me look too bad.

She had my hair up in a high ponytail, and had curled the hair into tight and shiny ringlets falling over the back of my neck. My make up was light and simple, but was apparent I was wearing some. She had placed a swiss-chocolate colored eye shadow onto my eyelids, and some bronze colored eyeliner, with dark brown mascara. To complete the rest of the look she had applied light pink lip gloss onto my lips, making them shinier than ever.

Tomoyo had used a lot for her make up, but it was nicely done and elegant. She had used violet eye shadow swiped across her eyelid, with black eyeliner and mascara. Her lip gloss was clear and shiny and seemingly indestructible. She let her hair down, but had it in a half ponytail with a ponytail that had a fake violet on it.

Tomoyo had put Meiling's hair up in her trademark buns with ruby colored bands around the base. She had swiped red eyeshadow on her eyelids, making her amber colored eyes go vibrant and even more beautiful. She did black mascara and eyeliner, and with the eyeliner shaped her eyes in an Egyptian style. She had placed a ruby colored lip-gloss on her lips, with maroon lip liner, making them look larger than they are.

For Chiharu, Tomoyo did a bronze colored eye shadow, with bronze colored eyeliner, with black mascara. She had placed an orange tinted lip gloss with a peach colored lip liner to make her lips a vibrant orange. She let Rika's hair down in curls, but braided the two front areas of her hair and pulled it back, connecting it with a clip covered in Freesias.

For Rika, she did a maroon tinted lip gloss, and did her eyes in a nice maroon color with black eyeliner and mascara. For her hair she pulled one side back with a clip covered in red roses. And last, but not least, for Naoko Tomoyo went simple by just doing her eyes in a light white shade on her eyelids, with brown mascara. She left her hair the normal way she usually does, but she put a magnolia head-band into it.

All of our dresses are the same color, but in different designs. They're black with rhinestones all over, looking like starbursts. Tomoyo's went down to her knees but had a slit to her mid-thigh and thick straps on the top to hold up the dress. Meiling's dress was to her mid-thigh with two tiny slits, one on each side, and was a strapless. Rika's was a spaghetti strapped with straps criss-crossing on the back, and went down to her knees with two slits going up to her mid thigh. Chiharu's straps went off the shoulders and the skirt went down to her mid thigh, and was a v-neck on both sides of the dress. Naoko's was a long skirt that went to her ankles with slits on each side going to her mid thigh to give her easier access to walking, and it covered most of her chest with thick straps. And then comes mine. Mine was a little different from the other girl's, which made me a little uneasy, but it was nice none the less. It was a flowing skirt that went down to my knees, and was a halter. The back was cut in a V and finally ended at the base of my back.

"Great!" I smiled. Then we all sat in silence.

"What time is it?" Rika asked.

Meilin looked at her watch. "Five."

"One hour until the boys get here…" Naoko remarked.

Tomoyo snapped her fingers and got bright eyed. "I know! Lets go down to the basement and play pool!"

"OKAY!"

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

We all headed down to the plush basement containing a couch, entertainment center, complete with VCR, DVD, and numerous game consoles, along with a surround sound stereo. On the other side was a stage with a karaoke and microphone set. Tomoyo walked over to the surround sound stereo.

"What do you guys want to listen to?" She looked away from the stereo and looked at the five of us.

"What do you have?"

"I do have this one mix with Chicago, Tears For Fears, New Order, and others too."

"Sounds good!" Meiling exclaimed as she grabbed three sticks for her team, which consisted of her, Rika, and Naoko. "You're going down Kinomoto."

"Unlike your skirt Li."

I smiled as we teased each other. I grabbed a stick for Tomoyo, Chiharu, and myself. We all got into positions, taking a place at each hole, ready to hit the white ball. Fifteen minutes had gone by, and Tomoyo's CD was pretty awesome, and we started jamming to the songs, but being cautious with out hair that Tomoyo had worked so hard on. Then, track number six came on, and our eyes lit up.

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

**Syaoran's P.O.V:**

We all got to Tomoyo's house half an hour later, and decided to sneak up on all of them. But when we went to the basement, where one of Tomoyo's maids had informed us they were, we got a very funny yet scary scene performed in front of us.

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Pop." Chiharu grinned, clutching her stick in a movement.

"Six." Rika swished her hips while going down her stick.

"Squish." Naoko bent her knees with her stick between her legs.

"Uh-uh." Meiling moved her stick back and forth as if it were saying no.

"Cicero." Sakura tilted her stick to the side.

"Lipschitz." Tomoyo wrapped her arm around her stick and laid it against her neck.

While they were making these movements the boys began to watch in amusement. They watched as their girlfriends (except in Syaoran's case, best friend/ wishing was his girlfriend.) as they danced to the song from the soundtrack Chicago.

Suddenly, Chiharu climbed on top of the pool table, being cautious not to hit the chandelier. "You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Bernie. Bernie liked to chew gum. No, not chew. Pop. So I came home this one day, and I'm really irritated and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy, and there's Bernie, lying on the couch, drinking a beer and chewing. No, not chewing, popping! So I said to him 'You pop that gum one more time…'" She sighed. "And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots…" She made a dramatic pause. "Into his head."

"He had it coming, He had it coming.

He only had himself to blame.

If you had been there, if you had seen it.

I bet you you would have done the same." Takashi had paled and was gaping at Rika as she continued dancing on the table. The guys were laughing, but Kenzo stopped laughing once Rika jumped onto the table and said her lines to the song. Then when the Chorus came back on Chiharu hopped back onto the table and they began to dance with each other on top, then laid across it as Naoko came on and did her thing.

Junichi, Takashi, and Kenzo stared, scared of their girlfriend's behavior. Unkei, Syaoran, and Eriol unfortunately had to wait to see how the women they love had in store for them. Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika carefully sprawled themselves in the front of the pool table as Meiling stepped up, and instead of speaking in Hungarian, like he original version, she spoke the words in Chinese, but instead of her character being innocent, Meiling made her guilty, but pulling out a red sash instead of a white one.

Only Syaoran, Uneki, and her will ever know what she had said. Then came Sakura, who had Velma Kelley's part. Syaoran stared at her dancing in the spotlight, and thought about how he had never seen her so beautiful before. Then Tomoyo did her part, they finished off the act, and began rolling on the ground laughing once seeing the guy's reaction. The song changed to track seven, and was completely different from the previous song the guys had wished never came on.

"_**I wanted to be with you alone  
And talk about the weather  
But traditions I can trace against the child in your face  
Won't escape my attention  
You keep your distance with a system of touch  
And gentle persuasion  
I'm lost in admiration could I need you this much  
Oh, you're wasting my time  
You're just wasting time"**_

All the couples got together and embraced, kissing and hugging; Except for one "couple". Sakura smiled at Syaoran, the light florescent light creating a halo around her, making him star-struck. He smiled a goofy smile right back at her. She truly looked like an angel.

"Hello Syaoran." She smiled again.

"Hi…" Syaoran picked up her hand and kissed it gentlemanly. "You look really beautiful tonight…"

"Thank you."

"_**Something happens and I'm head over heels  
I never find out till I'm head over heels  
Something happens and I'm head over heels  
Ah don't take my heart  
Don't break my heart  
Don't throw it away"**_

"_I love you…"_ Sakura thought as he stared into her eyes. It seemed as if he was leaning in to kiss her, but Tomoyo interrupted.

"Come on you guys! Let's go to the movie!"

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

**Syaoran's P.O.V:**

I carried Sakura into her apartment for the second day in the row. This seemed to turn into a daily routine, not that I mind though. Aya never showed up that night, so Sakura and I were able to act a little freely, but just in case we held hands so that then if Aya popped out of no where. It's a shame to put Sakura to bed in this wonderful dress that Tomoyo made, but she assured me it wouldn't ruin the dress. I laid her down in bed and kissed her forehead. I wouldn't mind doing this every night for the rest of my life.

_But, unfortunately, what Syaoran doesn't know is that this life of bliss won't last too long._

Author's notes: Well, I hope you all like this chapter!!! The next one will be up next weekend. Grr… I'm kind of disappointed of this chapter, but I want to get to the fifth day, because the fifth day is just the beginning.


	7. Day five Part 1

Author's notes: Well, here I am! I have some time on the computer, so I guess I better make it useful! Well, I hope you enjoy the first half!

Day 5: Part I 

"Heaven must be missing an angel. Missing one angel child cause you're here with me right now…"

I smiled as I heard her slam her palm against the snooze button and fall back asleep. I kissed her neck before removing my head from the little pocket between her shoulder and neck. I rolled out of bed and went to the restroom to brush my teeth and get ready. After I was finished, I went into the dining room to get a bowl of cereal. After I poured the milk into the bowl full of cereal flakes, dipped a spoon inside, and walked into the dining room. I sat at the table and began to eat the tasty flakes dampened by the sweet milk. I heard a creak escape from the floor and looked up. Standing before me was the angel I had known all my life and fell in love with. Her hair was tousled, eyes droopy, mascara spread underneath her eyes, and her dress was wrinkled and twisted in different areas. I smiled at her as she responded with a tired sleepy look.

"Coffee?" She nodded as she sat next to my chair. I walked to the kitchen and poured her a mug.

"I don't want to go to school…"

"You never want to go to school." I smiled teasingly at her as I handed her the mug. I saw her take a sip and nearly gag. "Well, at least there's the joy of the party tonight."

Her eyes widened at me as she stood up. "Why didn't you say so?!"

I grinned as I saw her dash into the bathroom and begin to get ready. I love Fridays.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

_**Sakura's P.O.V:**_

I felt a rush of dejavue, because as soon as the bell rang for the final time today, Tomoyo and Meiling grabbed my wrists and dragged me away from my classroom. On our rush run to the limo, Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika tagging along behind, I saw Syaoran and the guys. They all sweat dropped and fell as they saw Tomoyo chattering along happily about my party dress she made for all of us, and how kawaii she was going to make me look tonight (and adding in that she needs to make up for how I looked yesterday, when I think I looked okay…). I felt nauseous from all of the excitement and attention I was getting just because Syaoran and I are pretending to date… Maybe I should get some new friends?

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

Tomoyo did her finishing touches and then pulled away from me to let me look. I looked at the mirror to see my image reflected back at me. I'd have to say it was way different from last night, but still really cool and perfect for the party. She did my eyeliner and mascara in brown, and glittery, mint green colored eye shadow on my top lids and below my eye, which is the latest style in all the magazines. She applied a clear lip-gloss on my lips, and pulled my hair up into a side ponytail to right of my head, and my bangs swiped to the same side as the ponytail. She had make a shiny, light green top that appeared to be spaghetti strapped, but the back of it was open and v-shaped with the straps criss-crossing. The shirt was tight-fitted and went all the way down to my hips, and barely covered the black mini-skirt she had me wear. To finish my outfit, she had me wear clear, green platform shoes, saying I was the Cinderella of the night, because I had to steal Syaoran's heart.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, went all out on her make up, but it was still classy. She did black eyeliner and mascara on her eyes, with a shimmering purple colored eye shadow on her upper and lower eyelids. For her lips, she used amethyst colored lip liner that she blended into her lips, shading her lips amethyst, with lip-gloss over it. She had made an amethyst colored mini dress for her to wear. It was a halter that made a V down the back, stopping at the base of her spine. The dress continued to mid-thigh, and flared out a little, with Amethyst strappies at her feet. She left her hair down, but took half of it and pulled it up, making a French braid in the back.

For Meiling, she did her usual hairstyle with the red ribbons, with ruby colored eye shadow on her upper and lower lids, and a little higher towards her eyebrows. Tomoyo also added ruby crystals to form a heart on her right cheek, with red glitter all over her face, and ruby colored lipstick on. Meiling's shirt was a glittery red tube top with a black plastic jacket and a matching mini skirt with 3-inch black heels.

"Hey Meiling, did you steel that outfit from Aya?" Chiharu joked as she looked at the outfit.

"Shut up, I wouldn't borrow from that slut, anyways, we need to keep her away from my cousin so that our kawaii Sakura can finally have her wish."

My face must have turned the same color as her ruby eye shadow.

"Funny, I don't remember applying your eye shadow to Sakura's face Meiling…" Tomoyo joked.

"Meiling-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" They both looked at each other and grinned in approval.

"I would have to say, you and Syaoran do look good together…" Rika remarked. She was wearing a baby blue tube with a sheer, baby blue over shirt over it, cut into a V and a cut all the way down, with a fake topaz at the base of the V, keeping together the whole top. She was wearing a black mini skirt with Topazes lining the bottom of the skirt. She had periwinkle eye shadow across her upper eyelids, with glitter applied on top also, with her eyes lined in cyber blue eyeliner and navy mascara. She wore blue tinted lip-gloss, making her look like she was cold, but look very pretty despite it. A clip that was blue and glittery pulled her short hair back.

"You two are like… Romeo and Juliet!" Naoko exclaimed happily. She was wearing a long, orange dress that had thick straps and ended at her ankles that showed her orange sandals. From the bottom up there was a design made of tangerine stones that decreased as they went up. She looked like she was going to a dance instead of a party, but she still looked nice. Her hair was left down in it's normal style, and she didn't wear any make up, not seeing any point since her glasses would basically hide Tomoyo's work.

"Or better yet, Jack and Rose!" Everyone at that moment got stars in their eyes. I sweat dropped, scared out of my wits. Chiharu walked up to me and hugged me tight. She was wearing a pair of black pants with matching heels, and a bright yellow spaghetti strapped shirt that was covered in citrines. She had one yellow colored crystal on each side of her eyes, with a golden colored eye shadow swiped across her eyelid, with gold colored eyeliner lining her eyes and black mascara. She had gold lip liner done like Tomoyo's, with an orange tinted lip-gloss over her lips. "I'm so happy for you!!"

"T-thanks…" We sat there in silence for a few moments until we heard the bell ring, and we jumped. "They're here!"

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

**Syaoran's POV:**

We all sighed in embarrassment as we heard the girls squeal in excitement and run down the stairs. Tomoyo answered the door first and smiled. "Hiya! What're you guys doing here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Tomoyo, you know why we're here…"

"Well, I know you're here to see Sakura, am I right?" I felt myself begin to blush. She grinned happily as she looked behind her, the other five waiting to escape the mansion. "You guys read to go?"

"Yeah!" The five squealed. All of us outside cringed. This was reliving my childhood all over again…

"Well, let's go!" Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand as all the couples, Sakura, and I, went into separate cars. I opened my car door for Sakura and she smiled as she sat in the passenger seat, buckling up. I ran around the car and got into the driver's seat, starting the engine and driving out to the crazy party at a guy names Yukito's house.

"You look nice tonight." I finally got out, looking at her. I think Tomoyo dressed her up in green to intimidate me… (Author's notes: No! The fan fiction writer did! Bua ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! )

"Thank you, you do too…" That was total bull. I was just wearing a green button-up tee shirt and khaki jeans. No biggie.

"You know what I just realized?" She looked at me waiting for my answer. "We're matching…"

Sakura looked down at her clothes and laughed. "So we are… Pretty funny, ne?" I smiled at her as I moved my stick shift into another gear and rest it on the gear. I saw her hesitate as her hand reached out for mine, but pull back, so I reached out and grabbed it. She smiled at that moment as a blush crept on.

"You're so cute when you blush…"

"I'm not blushing!" Her voice got squeaky, her trademark for lying.

"Ha ha! Squeaky voice! You're lying!"

"I am not!"

"Whatever you say…"

"You big meany…" She pouted as she pulled her hand away and pretended to pout. I laughed at her childish reaction as I parked out front and walked around to open the door for her. The door opened, and I helped her out, continuing to hold her hand as we walked up to the house, but before we walked onto the porch, I stopped her. For some strange reason I had a bad feeling about going inside.

"Saku…" She stopped and looked at me worried.

"Is something wrong?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? Go in there pretending to be a couple? Do you even want to go at all?" She looked at me in confusion.

She reached out and cupped my left cheek with her palm. "Syaoran… Are you okay?"

I sighed. I couldn't tell her about my bad feeling, because then she'd begin to freak out. "Never mind, let's go inside." She smiled at me reassuringly and I found myself begin to lean in to kiss her, that is, until Takashi walked out.

"Hey man! Come on in! Let's party!"

I sighed as I pulled away and Sakura smiled, but it seemed like it was in disappointment. "Come on…" I pulled on the hand I wasn't aware I had held onto the whole time as we walked up to the front door. "How did you guys get here before we did? We only left a few seconds after you…"

Takashi just shrugged as he led us in. "I don't know man, you tell me."

I looked at Sakura and smiled. "You want a drink?"

"Sure." I let go of her hand as I walked to the table holding all the snacks and drinks. I grabbed myself a cup of beer, and I looked around for what Sakura might want. The only thing remotely close was some fruit punch that smelled like it had too much vodka.

I sighed. "Oh well, I guess this'll have to do…"

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

**Sakura's POV:**

I stood near the entrance waiting for Syaoran to come back. Was that just me, or was he about to just kiss me a few moments ago? I sighed dreamily with the thought of Syaoran. If only he loved and needed me like I do, I'd be the happiest girl alive. Through all my thinking, I didn't notice the person that had walked up to me. Aya Akechi.

"Hiya Sakura!" She exclaimed as she walked up.

"Hiya Aya." I replied with almost as much excitement as her welcome.

"So, how are you and Syaoran doing?" She asked me.

"Really great. He's a great guy." I guess if I can't be with him, might as well let him be with someone he does want to be with, right?

"Yeah, he really does seem like a great guy. You're lucky to have him. I wish I had seen how he was before you two got together."

I smiled. I contemplated on whether or not to tell her the truth, but I decided to let Syaoran tell her. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh, don't be sorry! He's not the only fish! Right?" Is she actually being nice? She was usually a bitch to me…

"Right."

"Well, see you later."

"See ya." I smiled at her as she left.

"Sakura!" came a girly male voice behind me.

I turned to see a tall guy with gray hair; brown eyes that were barely noticeable because of his glasses wearing a silver button up shirt with white pants and matching silver shoes.

"Yukito-san!" I ran and hugged him.

"How's my favorite girl?"

"Good." I smiled. "How's your man?"

"Oh! The poor thing drank too much and is permanently attached to the toilet!" We both began to laugh at his remark. "So, any new flavors lately Saku?"

I sighed and looked over in the direction where Syaoran was, looking for a drink. "Yeah, I think…"

"You think? Honey, either you know or you know."

I let out a long sigh. "I don't know, it's just… Really confusing right now…" I looked back at Yukito. "So, how are you and Touya's relationship doing?"

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

**Syaoran's POV:**

I looked across the room after I got Sakura's drink to see Sakura talking to Yukito happily. Her and Yukito have been really close since we were little, and they have a brother-sister relationship, and the same case with her and Yukito's boyfriend, Touya. I smiled as I saw them begin to laugh from something Yukito said. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hello Syaoran." I heard Aya say from my side.

"Hello Aya, how are you?"

"Not so good…" She said sadly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, you see…" She continued to walk up to me and press a finger against my chest. "There's this guy that I like… but he already has a girlfriend…"

"And who would this guy be?"

"Oh Syaoran… Don't be so naïve, you should know who it is…"

I stared at her in surprise. "M-Me?"

"Bingo." She whispered. "I really, really want to be with you, but you're with Sakura now, so I can't."

I sighed in desperation. I looked at Sakura, then Aya. Aya showed signs of wanting to be with me, while Sakura didn't… I don't even know if Sakura feels the same way, so why should I wait around for someone who doesn't love me back? Moment of truth… "That's not true…"

"Huh?"

"Sakura and I aren't together. We're just best friends. This was just a plan to try and make you jealous."

She smiled happily. "Well, it worked…" Then, out of nowhere, she grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me on the lips. I was so lost in that moment; I didn't see the shocked and hurt face of the one girl I love.

Author's notes: I hope you all liked it! I'll update in a few days! Please review!


	8. Day five Part 2

Author's notes: Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for the confusion when I updated last time! I deleted the author's notes chapter and I replaced it with the new chapter, and well… Yeah. I'm really glad people want to kill Aya! I want to kill her too… Hm… Well, I don't think I'll be that evil. I think what I'm going to do to her will be evil enough. **devil Horns**

Chapter 8 – Day Five: Part 2 

**Sakura's POV:**

I stared in shock as my quote end quote boyfriend was making out with Aya Akechi, the one girl I actually hate. I felt my body begin to shake as I saw Syaoran's arms wrap around her waist, carefully since he had a cup of punch and a bottle of beer in each hand, and her arms wrap around his neck and play with his hair. Suddenly, Aya opened her eyes and saw me standing there, heartbroken, and seemed to grin for a few seconds. She tapped his shoulders, and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Sakura…"

"Syaoran… How, how could you?" I got tears in my eyes.

"Sakura, there's no need to act, Aya knows everything. She knows that we pretended to go out to make her jealous, and now we're together. Isn't that great?" He smiled happily, but I could tell that there was a little pain inside his eyes.

I didn't bother to question it. "Yeah… Yeah! That's um, great. Um, can I talk to Syaoran for a few minutes?"

"Sure hun, but don't try to steal him from me." She winked at me. The bitch had enough nerves to wink at me.

"Ha ha, I'll try not to." Like you did. I pulled Syaoran with me to a corner, with tears running down my face. I turned to look at him and he looked at me strangely.

"Sakura? Why are you crying?"

I snorted. "Why shouldn't I be crying?" I looked down at my shoes. "So, you and Aya are together now?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

I nodded my head. I felt like I had been used. He just used me until he got to Aya. "Then, I'm happy for you…" I looked at the drinks he had. "Is that for me?" I asked pointing to the punch.

"Uh, yeah…" He stopped talking once I grabbed his bottle of beer and turned on my heels, quickly walking away, chugging away at the beer.

**Syaoran's POV:**

I stared blankly at Sakura as she grabbed my beer and began chugging away. I had never seen her this way before, what was her problem? I thought she'd be happy that Aya and I finally got together. I groaned as I walked back to Aya.

"Is Sakura okay?" She asked me, and I couldn't miss the sarcasm that was hidden in that question.

"Yeah, she just wanted to talk…" I sighed and looked at where she had left. "Sakura…" I felt Aya grab at my collar and look in my eyes.

"Now, where were we?"

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

**Sakura's POV:**

Two beers and one shot of tequila later, I found myself stumbling over to Chiharu and Takashi. "Chi! How are you?"

Chiharu looked at me. "Sakura, are you drunk?"

"No!" I exclaimed. She gave me a look, and I cracked. "Okay, I was a little bummed out about Syaoran and Aya getting together, and I had a few drinks." I shrugged. "But I am not drunk!" Takashi lightly pushed my shoulder and I fell to the ground. "Okay, I'm drunk, but so what?! It's not like it hurts anybody!"

Takashi sighed. "Yeah… I'll go get Syaoran."

"I'll go get her some coffee…" Chiharu sighed as she grabbed my hand and led me to one of the couches. "Now, stay here, and I'm going to go get you some coffee."

"Aw, you're so nice…"

**Normal POV:**

Chiharu headed for the kitchen when she ran into Tomoyo. "Oh, thank god, Tomoyo, please go watch Sakura?"

"Why?"

"Sakura's hammered."

Tomoyo jumped up and down in excitement. "Yay! I love drunk Sakura!" Chiharu raised her eyebrow. "Not that I don't love normal Sakura, but drunk Sakura is three times the Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled, pulling out her video camera.

"Whatever, just go watch her." Chiharu rolled her eyes as she continued to walk to the kitchen.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

Takashi sighed. He knew Syaoran and Aya were in one of these bedrooms, but which one? Oh well, he'd have to check them all. He knock on the first one. "Syaoran? Are you in here?"

"No dude, it's me and Rika, close the freakin door!" Kenzo yelled from beneath the covers of the bed.

"Sorry dude!" Takashi slammed the door. Then he went to the next one. "Syaoran?" All he met was a shoe. The next one he met Meiling's red bra. "Dude! Gross!" He exclaimed as he threw it back in. He then walked to the last one. "Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked up from making out with Aya on the bed, thank god they weren't doing anything else! "What?"

"Sakura's hammered, I think you should take her home." Takashi replied. Normally he would make up some story, but with Sakura being drunk downstairs, and knowing she may do something stupid, he decided now was not the time.

Syaoran sighed. "Sorry Aya, I gotta go."

Aya nodded and kissed him one last time. "Let's get together tomorrow."

"You bet ya." Syaoran replied as he got off. "Let's go."

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

Sakura's head lay on Tomoyo's lap with swirly eyes. "So… Dizzy…"

"Oh, Sakura… What made you drink so much?"

"Syaoran…" Sakura slurred back. "Because he got together with Aya…"

"Syaoran got together with Aya?" Tomoyo asked angrily, but calmed down and smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, you two will be together eventually. I've always seen you, Syaoran, Eriol, and I all having a picnic in a park and each of us having a family. You two are going to get married and have the most kawaii children ever!" Tomoyo exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

"Hoe…"

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he saw the swirly-eyed beauty in Tomoyo's lap.

**Syaoran's POV:**

I had never seen Sakura like this before. She was REALLY drunk.

"SYAORAN!" She suddenly stood up really fast, lost her balance and fell on Tomoyo.

"Eep! Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squeaked.

I grabbed Sakura's hand and she leaned on me to stand up, then pushed me away. "Get off of me!" She staggered around the living room, continuing to yell over the blaring music. "Prince Charming's a dick, bring on the frogs!"

"Ribbit." Eriol joked, making the sound of a frog. Tomoyo shot him a death glare and he backed away.

"Come on Sakura…" I tried again to grab her hand, but she yanked it away.

"No! Get away from me!" She continued to stagger out the door and walk down the steps.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." She replied, going the opposite way from where she lived. I grabbed her arms and directed her to my car, that is, until she bent down and threw up in the front lawn. I pulled her ponytail away from her face as she continued to dispose of the alcohol content in her stomach. After she was done she looked up at me and smiled, then threw up again.

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

Finally, after getting her successfully into the car, driving to her apartment, carrying her inside, placing her in the elevator, then dragging her to her room, she finally sat down on her bed.

"Okay, let's just get your shoes…" I froze as she pulled off her top to reveal, luckily, a strapless bra. "Off…" She was about to take off her bra when I stopped her. "No, don't do that…"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"You're my best friend, why else?"

Sakura laughed. "Best friend? Best friend? You don't use your best friend then throw her away when another girl comes around! You don't use your best friend at all! You are no best friend!" She started to cry after saying those words. "I'm sorry… Please don't leave me… I love you so much… Please don't leave me…"

Did she just say she loves me? How does she love me? I sat next to her on the bed and hugged her. "You love me?"

Through her hands I heard her say "Duh."

At that moment I wanted nothing to tell her how much I loved her, but I knew it was wrong. I still had a girlfriend, and it's wrong to tell someone else you love her, no matter how much.

"Please stay with me?" She asked. I nodded and we both laid down on her bed, shoes still on and clothes, with the exception that Sakura's shirt had been thrown off by the drunken beauty. And that's how we fell asleep, not expecting what would happen the next morning.

Author's notes: Well, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review!!!!


	9. Day six

Author's notes: Wow! Thank you all sooo much for your reviews! I did get one review though about the clothes, and I figured maybe I didn't describe good enough, but also that I describe too much, but I will continue to describe what the characters are wearing if I feel like it's necessary, and if you don't want to read my story because I describe the outfits for my readers, you don't HAVE to read it, okay? Anyways, thank you everyone else for your reviews, and don't worry! It will be an SS!!!

Chapter 9 – Day Six

I woke up to the sun shining brightly into my eyes. I smiled as I looked down at the sleeping, hung over girl in my arms. But my smile soon turned into a frown as I remembered the night before. I heard her moan and shuffle in my arms, then open her eyes and look at me.

"Good morning…" I whispered. She smiled, then her eyes got wide, and she began to scream.

"What are you doing in here?! Get out!" She screamed, not noticing she wasn't wearing a top, and her bra was flipped down… Wait, now she does. She quickly flipped her strapless bra back up to cover herself and glared at me. "What did you do to me?! What? Since Aya's not around you're going to use me? Well, don't think that's going to happen mister!"

"No… Sakura… You threw your shirt off and asked me to stay in here! Don't you remember?"

She blinked at me as if in thought, I guess not. "All I remember is you getting together with Aya and taking your beer! That's all I remember!"

"Sakura, you got drunk and really emotional and you threw your shirt off!"

A knock came from the door. "Sakura? Syaoran?"

"Eep!" Sakura exclaimed as she found her shirt and pulled it on. "Yeah mom?"

"Are you two okay? You're fighting like cats and dogs…"

"We're fine," I answered. "Sakura's just mad because I let her sleep in the party clothes Tomoyo made."

"Oh, that's right, you two went to that party! How was it?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Fine!" We both replied and looked at each other.

"Oh, well that's great." She smiled before exiting. "Oh, by the way…" She held out her hand, which held two cases. "Someone left these at the front door, I found it on my way back up from my run."

I took them from her hands. "Thanks…"

Nadeshiko nodded. "Don't be so loud you two, it's nine in the morning. I'm leaving to go work on some things I need to finish up on, I'll be home at seven at the latest."

"Okay, bye mom." Nadeshiko smiled and walked out, closing the door. Sakura turned and looked at me angrily. "Get out."

"What? Why?"

"I just… I don't want to see you right now."

I walked up to her and grabbed her by the elbow area on her arms and pulled her close to me. "You told me last night that you loved me, is that true or was your drunken state just a little too friendly?"

She stared angrily at me for the longest time, but the angry look turned into a sad and vulnerable one. "Yes! I love you! I've loved you for so long it seems like it's been forever! And it hurts me to know that you chose Aya over me when I know damned right that you know Aya's not right for you, or even the one!" While she said this she tried to get out of my hold, but I wouldn't let her go. Not after this.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why the hell should I have told you? I knew and know I have no chance! So let me go because I know you don't want me, so stop holding onto me like you do!"

"Sakura…"

"Let go!" She exclaimed as she slapped me. I released her and she ran out of her bedroom and out of the apartment. I touched my cheek, the one she had slapped. She had never slapped me before, but I guess I deserve it. I hurt her really bad. I led her on and then right when things began to get good and we could have had a chance, I screwed it up, it's my entire fault. I love her, and I know what I have to do. I sighed as I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number Aya had given me before I went to get Sakura.

"Hello?" Aya answered.

"Hey Aya, it's Syaoran…"

"Hey Syao-baby! What's up?"

"Nothing, I wanted to know if you could meet me somewhere? I want to talk to you."

"Oh, okay, about what?"

"Oh, nothing really, just to talk." Okay, yeah, that was a total lie, but I figured that this would be the simplest way.

"Okay, how about I meet you at Suisse café in thirty minutes?"

"Sounds good, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and I grabbed my coat from the floor, pulling it on. I put my cell inside one of the pockets, then looked at the item Nadeshiko had handed us. It was two CD cases, one with Sakura's name written on it, the other with my name on it. I grabbed the case and my Walkman, and headed out, walking out of the building, set on my goal. Break up with Aya Akechi, and win back Sakura Kinomoto.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Sakura cried her eyes out as she sat on the floor, against the wall outside of her apartment building. She hated this situation. She hadn't meant to slap him… She hadn't want to, but it had felt good. She rubbed her eyes and sniffled, but held back her noises when she heard and saw Syaoran running down the stairs and head the other way.

'Maybe he's looking for me? No, he's not looking for me; he's out to see Aya. He doesn't love he, he would have told me if he loved me…' Sakura sighed sadly and turned to go back into her building. Luckily she had grabbed her keys or else she would have been locked out. She rode up the elevator to her floor and entered her apartment, dragging her feet against the floor. She walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed, hearing a slight cracking sound beneath her. She looked down to see she was sitting on the edge of a CD case. She picked it up and examined it, and noticed it had her name on it. "Hm… Interesting… I wonder why I got this?"

…Meanwhile…

Syaoran placed his headphones on his head and pressed play on his player, hearing the music starting.

"Every time I think of you I get a shot right through with a bolt of blue…" It was the song he had heard on one of the mornings this week on VH1… He sighed as he skipped the song, causing too many memories to fill his mind…

The next song played.

"Cause it's all in my head, I think about it over and over again. And I can't keep picturing you with him, and it hurts so bad…" He groaned. If it continued this way, it was going to be a very long CD.

…_Sakura…_

She walked into the deserted living room and sighed sadly. Usually her and Syaoran would be sitting in there, laughing and playing or watching a movie, but that wouldn't happen anymore. She walked over to the stereo and popped in the CD with her name written all over it, literally. The first song came through the speakers and recognized it as being the one Syaoran had listened to a few days ago, and quickly changed the song.

"Something happens and I'm head over heels, I never find out till I'm head over heels. Something happens and I'm head over heels, oh, don't take my heart, don't break my heart, don't don't don't throw it away." Sakura smiled. She had known the handwriting looked familiar. Tomoyo did this, but why? Well, she understood why she possibly made the same one for Syaoran, but why did she give herself one?

…_Syaoran…_

"You make me wanna leave the one I'm with to start a new relationship with you, this is what you do. Think about a ring and all the things that come with, You make me…" Syaoran decided after the fourth song he skipped that he should just listen to the CD, seeming as it would same him time from pressing and end up damaging the skip button, and give him TORTUROUS entertainment. So far, the songs "Bizarre Love Triangle", "Over and Over Again", "Head Over Heels", "The Promise", and now "You Make me wanna" had played on the CD, and all of them reminded him, strangely, of Sakura. He only had a few blocks to go and he would be at his destination and his to do list would be half way done.

…_Sakura…_

"Forgotten and absorbed into the earth below, the street heats the urgency of sound. As you can see there's no one around." Sakura smiled sadly as the song ended. I guess you can say that was her and Syaoran's song. They had loved that song since it came out, and they would attempt to dance to it, and listen to it for hours and hours together. She looked down as the memories flew back into her head. It seemed like her whole life flashed through her eyes as she thought about everything that had happened from the time they were babies and first met to now, when everything went bad.

"When you need a friend, don't look to a stranger, You know in the end, I'll always be there. But when you're in doubt, and when you're in danger, Take a look all around, and I'll be there. I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me, I promise you, I promise you I will."

She sighed. This was going to be a LONG CD…

…Syaoran…

Syaoran entered through the Suisse café and looked around, noticing Aya sitting at a table by the window. Syaoran walked up and smiled at her when she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello Syaoran! I'm soooo glad you called, I've been thinking about you all morning." She remarked as she winked.

Syaoran shuddered, knowing what he was about to do would totally shock her, and it would change history forever for her. "Hey Aya…"

Pulling out her compact, she began to apply cover up. "How's Sakura?" She asked, her voice void of any emotion, like she didn't even care.

"She's fine, has a hangover, but she's fine." He replied. "Aya… Um…"

Aya looked at Syaoran, giving him her attention. "Yes…?"

"Aya, I-I think we should break up…"

"Wha-what?!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide. "But Syaoran… We… We didn't even start…"

Syaoran sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "I just… I think it's the best for us… Our relationship will end up bad… I don't think it's going to work out, so it's better to end it now…" He looked down, not wanting to see her. "Are you okay?"

Aya leaned over the table and slapped Syaoran across the face. "Do you know how much trouble I went through to get together with you? Minako was right, you're a waste of time, and you're too into that Kinomoto-bitch. And all I get out of it is a 'Sorry'? Pfft. You're pathetic."

Syaoran looked up angrily at Aya. "Did you just call Sakura a bitch?"

Aya nodded. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

"Sakura was right, you are a spoiled, snobby bitch who only uses people to get things out of it. You don't deserve anything." Syaoran grabbed his jacket and exited angrily out of the café, leaving a stunned Aya sitting at a table.

…Later… 

Syaoran entered into the apartment, hearing Sakura turn off the stereo and run into her room, locking it. He sighed as he continued walking to her room and knocked lightly on the door. "Sakura… Please…" He sighed as he laid his head against the door. "I-I never meant for this to happen… If, if I had known how you felt… I wouldn't have…" He groaned and slid down to the ground. He couldn't tell her he loved her through the door, how would that help any better? What if she were to tell him 'Well, you're too late.' "Just… Just please… I'm so, so sorry… And, it's over between me and Aya…" Sakura lightly gasped from the other side of the door. Had he done that for her? "Just… Please, forgive me? Talk to me again? Be my best friend again? Maybe more…?" Syaoran sighed angrily again, this was harder than he thought. Suddenly, a piece of paper slid underneath the door from the other side. Written in Sakura's handwriting, on a piece of paper, said "I'll think about it…" Syaoran smiled and left the door to living room, where he was sure he'd have to sleep tonight. On the couch.

Author's notes: Okay, let me know if you all want a sequel, because I have one in mind if you all want it… By the way, the songs "Bizarre Love Triangle", "Over and Over Again", "Head Over Heels", "1979", "You make me wanna", and "The Promise" do not belong to me!


	10. Day seven

Author's notes: Okay, so, as far as I know, about ¾ of the readers want a sequel… So, I'll write it as soon as possible… Please be patient about when I publish the sequel! Well… **.:sniff:. **Here's the last chapter…

Chapter 10 – Day Seven: One Week 

_Sakura looked around in the rain, scared. It was really dark and she was downtown in a bad area. There was an ally way that was the shortcut to the good side, where she knew would be better off, but going through the dark and scary ally was what she was hesitant about. She began to walk through it… Closer… Closer… When she was halfway through the ally, something grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She screamed, but the stranger covered her mouth and pushed her against the wall. She began to cry as the person began to proceed on her, until something grabbed the stranger and threw him away from her and the other side of the ally way. The two shadowy figures began to fight, that is, until the stranger who had attacked her pulled out a knife and stabbed her savior. The savior groaned and fell to the ground as the attacker ran away as fast as he could._

_Sakura ran up to her savior and turned him onto his back and placed his head on her lap. When she looked down, shock and fear filled her as she saw whom her savior was. "Syaoran?"_

_Syaoran smiled slightly at her and began to raise a shaky hand to her cheek, cupping it slightly. "Sa-Sakura… I-I love y-you…"_

_Tears filled her eyes as the words escaped his mouth. "Syaoran, hold on, you'll be alright." She grabbed his other hand and held it tightly in hers as she pulled out her cell phone with her free hand._

_Syaoran's breath began to come out harder and was more struggled as he began to shake. "Sa-Sakura…" Was his last word before his last breath escaped from his lungs._

"_S-Syaoran…?" Sakura's eyes widened as she saw his eyes close slightly and peace overcame his face. Her tears were escaping freely now. "Syaoran! No! Syaoran!" Sakura knelt down and kissed his lips, crying harder than she ever had._

"No!" Sakura exclaimed shakily as she bolted up in bed. She looked around at her surroundings to find herself safe in her bed. She looked next to her expecting to see Syaoran there to wake him up and have him hold her like he normally would when she had a nightmare, but he wasn't there. 'Oh, that's right…' She thought. 'I kicked him out and made him sleep on the couch…' She sighed and got out of bed and lightly walked out of her room and into the living room. There, on the couch, laid the love of her life and best friend, Syaoran. Unharmed, alive, and sleeping. 'Okay, I'll just lay down next to him, and make sure to wake up before him and go back to bed.' She nodded as she walked to the couch and began to lie down next to him in the limited space there was. She pulled the blanket over her and cuddled into Syaoran.

Syaoran, feeling the movement, sleepily opened his eyes and looked at Sakura lying next to him on the couch. "Sakura…?"

"I had a nightmare…"

Syaoran smiled knowingly and pulled her against him. He wasn't sure if she forgave him, but for now he'd accept what she gave him. "It's okay, I'm here…" He looked at the clock to see that it was 3:53… He had only been sleeping for about five minutes… He can't sleep without her. He put his head in the crook of the neck, and if you didn't know any better, you'd think they were one person…

…The next morning…

Syaoran's eyes fluttered open to find Sakura no longer in his arms. The only thing that greeted his eyes was the television. Hadn't Sakura woken him up last night and slept with him because she had a nightmare? Suddenly he heard Sakura walk from behind the couch.

"Morning…?"

Sakura turned and smiled sadly at him. "Morning…" She looked down at the keys in her hand. "Mother saw you sleeping on the couch this morning and asked me why you were sleeping there… I simply replied that you wanted to watch one of the movie channels and you fell asleep there…"

Syaoran nodded. "Have… Have you thought about what I asked you?"

"I don't know yet…" Sakura finally rose her eyes from the key chains lying in her hands to see his tired face. "I-I don't know… If you'll hurt me again… If, if you really want to be with me or you just want me because I love you… And what I said to you got through your head and you figured I might be a better bet."

"Sakura…"

"Syaoran! I just… I just don't… Know you anymore. You're-You're different now… You kissed me so many times this week, and I thought it was because you might love me… But, you don't…" She wiped the tears from her make-up less face. "Because, you would have told me by now…" She sighed as she looked down again and walked to the door. "I'm going to go to the market, I'll be back in an hour…"

If you need a friend, don't look to a stranger,  
You know in the end, I'll always be there.  
But when you're in doubt, and when you're in danger,  
Take a look all around, and I'll be there. 

Syaoran sighed as he saw her close the door behind her. She sounded pained, but why didn't she think he loved her? His eyes widened. She was right! He had never told her he did! But wouldn't she get the idea? Then he smacked his head. She's as dense as they come, she'd never know. Quickly, he stood up from the couch in his shirt and boxers, and, not caring about his attire, slipped on some sandals and bolted out of the door.

_**I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me,  
I promise you, I promise you I will.  
**_

Sakura sighed as she pressed the button for the elevator, and heard it moving up to her floor. It dinged, and she entered, pressing the main floor button. Syaoran, from the apartment door, heard the ding and ran to the elevator as fast as he could. He saw the door close and attempted to stop it, but it was fully closed by the time he reached it. He groaned in annoyance and ran down the hall a little more to the stairway and ran down the flights of stairs.

_**When your day is through, and so is your temper,  
You know what to do, I'm gonna always be there.  
Sometimes if I shout, it's not what's intended.  
These words just come out, with no gripe to bear.**_

Tired and exhausted, he finally reached the main floor, successfully not slipping on the stairway and fall down and hurting himself. He continued to run through the halls, passing a few older women, who all gasped at how he was dressed. But he didn't care about any of that. All he cared about was Sakura.

_**I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me,  
I promise you, I promise you...**_

_**I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.  
And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me,  
I promise you, I promise you I will.**_

He ran out and noticed that it was pouring rain, and was sure that by the time he reached Sakura he would be soaked and would be a little more noticeable than he already is, but continued to run anyway. It was freezing out and he could see his breath come out at every breath he exhaled. But nothing was going to stop him from telling her at that moment what he wanted to… If only he could think of how to say it.

_**I gotta tell you, I gotta tell you, I need to tell you...**_

He looked ahead of him and found Sakura not too far down the street, and he picked up speed. He ran up and grabbed her shoulder, causing her to jump and scream bloody murder.

"S-Syaoran? What-what are you doing out here? You'll freeze to death!"

"Sakura…" Syaoran pulled them aside and held her by her shoulders against the wall underneath a tarp, blocking them from the rain. "I-I love you. I think I've always loved you, I just, I just never knew it until this week. I-I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to marry you, hell, I even want you to bare my children, that's why I tell you that you say that in you sleep, because truly that's what I want. Please… Please forgive me… I-I can't live without you. I can't sleep without you beside me…" Tears formed and fell out of her eyes as she began to silently cry. Syaoran finally pulled her against him and hugged her tightly, holding on for dear like. "I love you so much…"

_**I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me,  
I promise you, I promise you...**_

"I love you too… I love you too…" Her shaky voice replied, hugging him just as much as he was hugging her. It felt so good to hear those words escape from Syaoran's mouth and enter into her ears. She was the happiest girl alive. Syaoran smiled and pulled her away a bit before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips, showing her how much he loved her through that one little kiss, to which she happily accepted and kissed back.**__**

I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.  
And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me,  
I promise you, I promise you I will. I will. I will.

In one week, two best friends who never thought they would be more than just friends, loved and lost, but eventually found their way back to where they belonged. With each other.

_The End._

?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

Author's notes: Well, .:sniff:. This is the end… If you all STILL want a sequel, which will be very good, please let me know! I hope all of you liked it! Wow… I finished this fast… I think I'll post the this chapter today, although I already updated chapter nine last night… Oh hell! I'll be nice!!


End file.
